Chapter Three/Lex escapes again
In LexCorp Lex is happy that both John and Typhuss are dead and goes to celebrate when Typhuss, John, and SG-1 beam in pointing their weapons at him. What how are you two alive I saw the screen go static after the explosion Lex says as he's shocked by this. Typhuss looks at him. We found the door, we have won and you have lost Lex its over says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He's not happy. That's great Lex says as he looks at them. You are under arrest says Typhuss as he walks over to Lex and grabs him. Lex grabs Typhuss and breaks his arm and cuffs him and then John tries to fight him and both John and Typhuss are cuffed together and Lex runs for it as John and Typhuss run after him and they get caught by a pillar and they fall to the ground as Lex beams away. Ow John says as he gets up and helps Typhuss up. Typhuss looks at him. Typhuss gets the keys and unlocks the handcuffs for both him and John. See I told you this was going to happen says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. But I didn't expect this but he didn't expect this John says as he shows him and then he shows Typhuss a tracer scanner. Typhuss was amazed at this. Lex just beamed to a ship what the hell we are just standing here says Typhuss as he looks at John. The Enterprise pursuits the shuttlecraft. On the main bridge red lights are flashing as the crew are at battlestations. We're in pursuit the shuttle is at warp 8 Lieutenant Johansson says as she's at the helm. Captain Martin is sitting in the Captain's chair Admiral Kira is standing next to him wearing a sling on his left arm. Standby to fire target engines and shields only Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander McCabe. Standing at the tactical console Lieutenant Commander McCabe looks at the console. Phasers are fully powered and photon torpedoes are fully loaded and armed ready to fire on your command Commander McCabe says as he looks at the console then looks at Captain Martin. Then Commander Sito looks at the ops console. Their dropping out of warp now sir Commander Sito says as she looks at the ops console. Then Lauren turns to her. Dropping out of warp now staying behind them Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at the helm console. Sito looks at her console. I'm picking up a debris field up ahead it reads as Borg Commander Sito says as she looks at the ops console. Then Commander Kadan chimes in. Rattlesnakes flat Commander Kadan says as she looks at the viewer then turns to Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. Captain Martin looks at Typhuss. Why is he coming here for? Captain Martin asked as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Martin gets up from the chair and walks over to the helm. Lauren take us in let's see if the Enterprise can hold up to the maneuvers of dodging plasma storms Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the helm console. In the flats the shuttle dodges the plasma fires as the Enterprise is close behind it. On the bridge the crew is at their battle stations. Matt target the shuttle's engines with torpedoes Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander McCabe. Matt looks at the console. Torpedoes are locked on Commander McCabe says as he looks at Captain Martin. He looks at the viewer. Fire Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Mr. McCabe presses the button. The torpedo launches and hits the shuttle and the engine is blown off and the smoke vents from it as it's hit by the plasma field and blows up. On the bridge Captain Martin and Admiral Kira are shocked by this.